A Team
by yousmellsofruity
Summary: Songfic-Fabina. A little darker than I usually do.


White lips,

pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs,

sour taste

**She left, and no one knew what happened. She dissapeared without a trace. They found out her gram died, and that she was an orphan, alone on the streets.**

Light's gone,

day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights,

strange men

**After she died, she could no longer afford to live in england. She could no longer afford to have a home. And when days passed, her friends got worried. After Fabian graduated, he went to her home town, lonely roaming the streets. He found her on the side of the road. **

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately

her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

**He just held her, stroking her matted hair, waiting for the tears to flow. He had never seen her this broken.**

Cos we're just under the upperhand

And go mad for a couple of grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly Angels to fly

**When her first day of rehab ended, he was her first and only visitor. He kissed her newly cleaned hair and asked her where her house was. Her face turned pale and she handed him her belongings and told him to find a temporary home. As he walked away, he found a couple of grams in a tiny plastic bag, a picture of her gram, a couple dollars, a picture of her parents, a apartment eviction letter, some make up, and, a crumbled up worn picture of them. The first thing he did was slam the grams on the street in frustration. He remembered that day, clutched the picture tightly, and broke down on the curb.**

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change,

bank notes

Weary-eyed,

dry throat

Call girl,

no phone

**He called Amber over and over, and finally someone picked up. "Did you find her?" He nodded, and she knew with out hearing. He cried with her for hours.**

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately

her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cos we're just under the upperhand

And go mad for a couple of grams

But she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

**Slowly, he put her back together, peice by peice. They were happy, even in their tiny apartment. After rehab was over, he welcomed her with open arms. When they spent their first night together, he booked a flight for England, leaving first thing in the morning.**

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time,

we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

**Amber arranged a party, everyone in Anubis house attended. Fabian was with her every second, waiting for the day she cracked again.**  
And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since 18

But lately

her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upperhand

Go mad for a couple of grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

Angels to fly,

to fly,

to fly

Angels to die

* * *

A/N This was kind of darker than I usually do, and I think it sucks. Whatev! Review and tell me what you think. And if you read my cousins (ilovepie12345) story, let me say that I HAD NO PART OF THAT STORY, AND SHE WROTE IT. It is ...good, so read it if you like reading stories where Fabian and Nina bonk. It is sweet...in a way...

Story this week to check out- I Got U by GreekGoddes00


End file.
